


A Wife's Love

by MysticMedusa



Series: Wife!Tony [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Eggs, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: I would like to say i'm so sorry for taking so long updating. Stuff has been happening in RL and depression has been kicking my ass. Hopefully i'll stay true to keeping my work updated regularly but i can't promise i won't drop off the map againP.S Ultron is Tony's and Bucky's baby because Bucky has a cool robot arm and therefore part robot. I'm the author and god of this universe so don't question my logicP.P.S the series is crack so honestly no logic necessary





	A Wife's Love

Tony was curled up to one of his eggs hugging it and whispering to it. Since being placed in the room prepared for them the eggs had grown in size. Loki was having a panic attack in a corner, Hiemdal was looking on hoping for the wager to end in his favor, Bucky was gently petting an egg, and Thor was wondering what they’d do with so many children.  
“Awe my beautiful little offspring. I’ll love you even if this room now looks like a scene from Aliens. I’ll love you even if you turn out to all be face huggers that will kill us.” He cooed at the eggs.  
“Should I be concerned?” Bucky asked looking up from his egg that looked oddly mechanical.  
“Shh, don’t worry about it.”  
Bucky was worried about it. He decided to go visit Steve to find out what the hell kind of reference his fellow wife was making. The group was still in the same cell and Steve jumped up when he approached.  
“Hey Stevie, what’s a face hugger?”  
“Oh god we’re all going to die. I don’t want a tiny evil alien jumping out of my chest!” Clint whined and both Fury and Natasha proceeded to hit him.  
“It’s from a movie. It’s not important. Can you get us out of here?” Fury asked/demanded.  
“No? You’re prisoners.”  
“Bucky he kidnapped us and is holding us against our will because he didn’t like being told what to do.” Steve tried to reason with his long time friend.  
“Neither did you. Even a tiny little punk and you hated anyone telling you what to do. Why is this any different?”  
“I never imprisoned anyone!”   
“I’ll talk to him but right now his mind is just baby crazy. I’m going to be a dad Stevie!”  
“Why are you sleeping with Tony?” Natasha asked.  
“Because he’s hot as hell and freed me from Hydra? Well it’s mostly his charm, his charm is sexy. Also he made me his and Loki’s wife which I’m not complaining, have you see their asses?”  
Before anyone could even respond to Bucky’s answer Tony burst into the room with what appeared to be a robotic infant in his arms.  
“Bucky Babe our first child hatched.” He squealed in excitement as he held up the baby with glowing red eyes. “I’m naming him Ultron.”  
“Oh dear god if there was ever a baby robot that was going to try and end humanity it would definitely look like that.” Clint said horrified.  
“Don’t you insult my baby.” Bucky said as he picked up the baby robot that looked at Clint with eyes that said ‘one day I’m going to get on a jet and try and shoot you’. Clint didn’t know how a baby(even a robot baby) could possibly look so evil and silently covey such a specific message.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say i'm so sorry for taking so long updating. Stuff has been happening in RL and depression has been kicking my ass. Hopefully i'll stay true to keeping my work updated regularly but i can't promise i won't drop off the map again  
> P.S Ultron is Tony's and Bucky's baby because Bucky has a cool robot arm and therefore part robot. I'm the author and god of this universe so don't question my logic  
> P.P.S the series is crack so honestly no logic necessary


End file.
